Amazing (video)
Amazing is the 34th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in November 3, 2011 by Roadshow Entertainment. Featuring Songs Infobox WOW 2011.png|Amazing Infobox Underwater Discovery 2011.png|Underwater Discovery Infobox L.O.V.E. 2011.png|L.O.V.E. Cast Hi-5 * Lauren Brant * Stevie Nicholson * Casey Burgess * Tim Maddren * Fely Irvine Puppeteer * Brianne Turk as Jup Jup/Chatterbox Segments * Amazing * STEVIE builds an observatory and looks at the stars through two telescopes. * LAUREN practices super hero moves. * TIM goes on a holiday but he doesn't know where, so he takes a look into a suitcase and he finds an Irish penny whistle and an Indian pungi, so he imagines being there. * FELY flies in a hot air balloon. * LAUREN makes animal shadows using her hands. * CASEY wants to pretend flying in a hang glider but Chats wants to pretend going into a river in a canoe. * LAUREN pretends to be a rescue helicopter. * TIM watches at his snow domes and imagines being at the North Pole. * Fely makes a game for STEVIE in which he has to guess a job with little clues. * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about three puppies (Casey, Tim and Lauren) that have their first day out of the basket and into the backyard, their grandad (Stevie) teaches them some tricks but puppy Casey really has problems with all lessons. The hidden treasure is a red dog bowl. * Underwater Discovery * FELY looks at the stars at night. * LAUREN pretends to be a shooting star. * Caveman STEVIE makes a new mammoth friend of rocks. * LAUREN tries to train Tim dog. * TIM remembers when he visited Casey at the country and the sounds he heard were strange, and then he remembers when she got him back at the city and it was exactly the same. * LAUREN pretends to be a wind-up robot bird. * CASEY turns her new rocking chair into a ship. * TIM goes looking for mermaids. * FELY goes looking for a stripy spotty fish. * STEVIE pretends to be Neptune, the underwater king. * LAUREN imagines what we would see through the submarine window. * SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a pig (Casey) who wishes to fly, her piggy friends (Fely and Stevie) try to give her flying lessons but it doesn't work, so a cat (Lauren) with magical powers advices her to make a wish on the moon. The hidden treasure is a red bucket. * L.O.V.E Video Gallery Hi-5_WOW!_2011.png Stevie S13 E2.png Lauren S13 E4 1.png Tim S13 E3.png Fely S13 E20.png Lauren S13 E3 1.png Casey S13 E4.png Lauren S13 E4 2.png Tim S13 E24.png Stevie S13 E23.png Sharing Stories S13 E11.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Fely S13 E21.png Lauren S13 E21 3.png Stevie S13 E35.png Lauren S13 E32 1.png Tim S13 E29.png Lauren S13 E16 2.png Casey S13 E7.png Tim S13 E10.png Fely S13 E6.png Stevie S13 E10.png Lauren S13 E6 2.png Sharing Stories S13 E21.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011.png Category:2011 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Series 13 Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Fely read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim Maddren read a sharing story Category:Hi-5 videos